Atracción
by Distroyer
Summary: Flug conoce a una bella chica, Demencia. No puede dejar de pensar en ella. Al final, puede surgir algo entre ellos más que ese primer encuentro nocturno.


**Bueno...holi (?) después de siglos aquí aparezco con historia nueva !Al fin un fic digno de Flug y Demencia! afsgdjdkks Después de esto actualizaré Obsidian que igual estoy a punto de acabar TwT esta vez...no hay escusa por mi demora y mi desaparición por acá, pura pereza de escribir lol**

 **Y bueno, solo algunas cosas que decir: primero, el titulo es fome.**

 **Segundo, me alegra que Alan haya medio confirmado la edad de Flug xD ¡pero es como yo suponía! Mi headcanon siempre fue que Flug tendría 26 años y Alan dijo que en efecto Flug tiene 26-27 años nwn tomando eso en cuenta para mi, imagino que Demencia debe tener 22 años x3 ese dato no es nada importante en este fic pero...tómenlo en cuenta (?) btw si se preguntan donde lo confirmó, fue en en live que hizo junto con Demián Velazco Rochwerger (voz de Marco Diaz svtfoe) por el 25 aniversario de CN.**

 **Y tercero, en este fic Flug no usa su bolsa jaja ¿Por qué? Bueno, fuck it xD pero para que se den una idea de como yo me imagino que luce su cara, pueden visitar**

 **ask dr flug the mad scientist . tumblr . com. (sin los espacios, todo junto) chequen las imágenes de como se ve Flug ahí, representan totalmente mi Flug soñado y perfecto (OBVIO ESE NO ES MI BLOG NI MIS FANARTS lel) x3 pero bueno ustedes pueden imaginarlo como quieran wuuu!**

* * *

Flug iba conduciendo de noche en su pequeño auto. No era nada extravagante. Las calles estaban muy tranquilas, por no decir desiertas puesto que ya eran horas de la madrugada.

Él era el único loco que andaba por ahí a altas horas pero tenía sus razones. Justo acababa de salir de su trabajo que tampoco se trataba de un empleo cualquiera. Flug era el ayudante personal de Black Hat.

Era un privilegio servir a su jefe. En un principio cuando apenas era un cursante en la escuela para futuros villanos siempre supo que al graduarse lograría el objetivo de volverse la mano derecha del mayor villano de todos los tiempos. Siempre fue su sueño. Y si, se sentía orgulloso de haberlo logrado; no por nada siempre ha sido un cerebrito y el alumno estrella de los profesores. Pero se trataba de ser un villano, no el mejor alumno en clases de nerds. Por eso mismo durante sus años académicos siempre fue un incomprendido.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de su curso no eran capaces de entender ni notar potencial en que también se puede ser un buen villano teniendo a la lógica, la ciencia y los números de tu lado, no sólo usando la fuerza bruta y teniéndole odio a los superhéroes.

¿En primer lugar como pensaría un villano derrotar a su héroe o conquistar un planeta si no se tienen estrategias? ¿O armamento? ¡Deben pensar en eso antes que en cualquier otra cosa! ¿Y ahora gracias a quien es que se produce ese armamento? Gracias a Black Hat Organizartion claro, pero también al gran científico que trabaja en dicha organización desde abajo.

Pero en fin, sus compañeros nunca fueron capaces de ver en Flug madera para villano y por eso sufrió de bullying en esos horribles cinco años.

Y ahora si bien podía echarles en cara para quien trabajaba, eso no quitaba lo horrible que era el trato que Black Hat le daba todos los días. Era un martirio tenerle tanto miedo a su jefe. Soportar sus gritos, amenazas de despido y sus desplantes infernales. Simplemente no era apreciado. Se sentía inútil; a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sus logros, que de cualquier forma nunca eran ni serian valorados.

Quizá debería renunciar. Dedicarse a la enseñanza de matemáticas, de química, o estudiar una segunda carrera. Ser piloto de aviones para el gobierno. Nunca comprendió porque no siguió adelante con ese plan. Bueno, al menos que ser villano fuera un deseo más fuerte que el de ser piloto. Demostrarles a todos que sí podía.

Pero no valía la pena. Flug siempre seria pisoteado sin importar que tanto lo intentara. Todos estos pensamientos atacaban su mente, en especial siempre que se le hacía tan tarde en el camino a casa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí parado frente a la luz roja de un semáforo ¿Por qué se detuvo si de cualquier forma no había más autos transitando? Era un villano, debería desobedecer las reglas de tránsito y sin embargo su moral le impedía hacer eso. Se detuvo por pura inercia. Además parecía que ese semáforo estaba descompuesto, ya llevaba con la luz roja al menos unos cinco minutos y no cambiaba.

Con el pesado silesio de aquella densa noche, Flug pareció escuchar a alguien quejándose a la distancia. En realidad justo en el callejón que estaba una cuadra más adelante de él. Eran los quejidos y gritos de una chica. Se escuchaba como si discutiera con alguien más. Pudo haberle importado un bledo aquella discusión pero no soportaba la idea de que una mujer la estuviera pasando mal. Así que se bajó del auto y corrió a ver en que podía ayudar. Se llevó la sorpresa de que era un callejón oscuro y cerrado pero ahí entre las sombras notaba dos siluetas. Una era delicada, la otra más varonil. La silueta del hombre tenía acorralada y sometida a la dama. Iba a obligarla a hacer cosas que no quería.

― ¡Págame el dinero, me lo debes!-Dijo la mujer.

― ¡Oblígame! ¡No te pagaré nada!-Decía el otro.

Flug no toleró esto y habló con voz firme.― ¡Oye, déjala en paz!-La riña entre las dos primeras personas se detuvo, y el sujeto le dirigió la mirada a Flug de manera desafiante.

― ¿Qué dijiste, enclenque?

Flug carraspeo.―Di-dije que…l-la dejaras tr-tranquila.-Rayos, no quiso tartamudear pero acabó por hacerlo. Los nervios le traicionaban.

― ¿Y si no quiero, que harás?-El hombre era más alto y corpulento. Se acercó a Flug y lo empujó al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.―Eres solo un chamaco debilucho.-Se burló.

―N-no quiero pelear…-Dijo mientras volvía a pararse.

― ¡No seas maricón! ¡Te metes en mi barrio, en mis asuntos y ahora le zacateas!-Dijo poniéndose en pose retadora.

―T-tú no eres más hombre por tratar así a una mujer.

― ¡Yo la trato como se me de mi chingada gana, cabrón!-El tipo le suelta un golpe justo en la mandíbula. Flug escucha la expresión sorprendida de la fémina. Se soba la parte afectada. Ese golpe pudo haberlo dejado inconsciente en una zona más certera.

―Dije que no quería pelear…pero esto tampoco es mejor.-Dice el doctor. Saca de su bata de laboratorio un arma con la que le apunta al sujeto. Este retrocede de inmediato y trata de persuadirlo.

― ¡No, no, baja eso, escuincle! ¡Te dejo en paz, yo ya me voy!-Sale corriendo del callejón y Flug puede respirar aliviado. Luego voltea a ver a quien acaba de defender. La chica le da las gracias apenas con un hilo de voz. Y después sale del callejón, pasando frente a él. Cuando los faroles de la calle la alumbran, el observa su rostro, su apariencia punk-rockera, y toda su complexión en general, y se da cuenta de que es una chica en verdad hermosa. Parece rondar por los mismos intervalos de edad que él. Tiene el cabello bastante largo que sujeta en una coleta. Está teñido de un color verde brillante y el flequillo teñido en rojo. Él no puede evitar seguirla.

― ¡O-oye, espera! ¿Estas…estas bien?-Pregunta cuando se coloca a su lado.

―Oh, sí.-Responde. Al parecer esta algo distraída y Flug no la culpa.

― ¿Segura? ¿No te da miedo que ese sujeto regrese?

―Ya me he topado con gente de su tipo. Puedo lidiar con ellos. Aunque sí, él fue demasiado lejos.

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

―Le hice un favor y después el muy canalla ya no quiso pagarme. Fue por eso.

―Oh, lo siento. Puedo acompañarte a la policía. Puedes demandarlo por estafa y acoso.

―No, así está bien. Con lo que hiciste es suficiente. Huyó como gallina, ya no volverá a molestar. Esa arma tuya en verdad lo asustó.-Señala.―Es genial.

―Oh, sí, esto…bueno. Menos mal que resultó.-Ríe con nerviosismo.―Es un arma, pero…verás…esto, esto no tiene… balas.-Aprieta el gatillo varias veces y no hace nada. Ahora la chica puede ver que no luce ni siquiera como una pistola común. Es brillante y más ancha que cualquier arma que haya visto. En la oscuridad del callejón fue fácil confundirla con un arma criminal.―Ni siquiera dispara balas. Es más un arma desintegradora de materia.

―Vaya, si hay algo que aprendí en la escuela es que la materia no se desintegra.

―Bueno, sí. Pero esta arma es capaz de hacerlo, es sólo que…no sirve…aun. Debo revisarla de nuevo. Fue un proyecto fallido hoy en el trabajo.

― ¿Te dedicas a hacer armas?

―Eh, sí. De todo tipo. Cañones, bombas, controles. He creado un sistema de defensa para guaridas y un cambot.

―… ¿En dónde trabajas exactamente?

―Trabajo para Black Hat Organization.

―No me digas ¡Entonces eres un villano! ¡Trabajas con Black Hat!

― ¡S-sí, lo soy!-Sonríe.

―Pues, no te ofendas, pero para ser villano lo que hiciste fue muy heroico.

Flug de inmediato notó la ironía.―Lo…lo sé. Pero es mejor eso a que te hubieran hecho algo ¿No te gustaría que te llevara a casa?-Señala su auto.

―No gracias. Vivo cerca.

―De acuerdo.-Flug entra al asiento del piloto y baja su vidrio para despedirse de la chica.―Soy el Doctor Flug, por cierto.

―Oh, doctor. Llámame Demencia.-Ambos estrechan las manos.

― ¿Demencia? Espero que sea un apodo de cariño.

―Es mi nombre artístico.-Hace comillas en la última palabra.

― ¿Eres cantante o algo así?

Demencia no puede evitar soltar una carcajada con un tono dulce.―Para nada. Soy una sexoservidora. Si se te ofrece.-Le guiña un ojo rápido pero coquetamente.

Flug se altera y se pone más nervioso que antes de inmediato.― ¡O-oh, ya-ya veo! Entiendo, está bien, l-lo siento. Ya debo irme.-Enciende el auto de nuevo y emprende el camino. Se aleja lo más rápido que puede. No es que quisiera parecer descortés pero esos asuntos de sexo nunca han sido su fuerte. Vaya, ni siquiera ha tenido novia en su vida. No sabe cómo reaccionar a esas situaciones. Aunque muchas veces imagino un escenario así y sentía curiosidad pero nunca lo llevó a cabo con nadie. Mientras se alejaba notaba que la figura de Demencia por el espejo retrovisor se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta perderla por completo. Siente su rostro sudar mucho. Qué bueno que ya todo pasó.

Al día siguiente Flug se encuentra de nuevo en el trabajo. Ya se le ha hecho de noche otra vez y ni siquiera fue a su hora de descanso para poder terminar proyectos rezagados. Justo ahora se ocupa de algunas pociones químicas en las que ha estado sumergido durante tres horas. Sabe que está perdido, no puede concentrarse en hacerlas bien. Las medidas le fallan y cuando las combina terminan explotándole en la cara. Esta es su última oportunidad. Echa al frasco de medición dos compuestos y la mezcla comienza a burbujear.―Funciona…-Dice con emoción. Aunque su entusiasmo le dura poco, pues segundos después aquella mezcla resultó volverse demasiado toxica. Tanto que el vaso de precipitado no la soporta y empieza a corroerse. Después la mesa en donde estaba también sufre daños y acaba formándose un agujero en el escritorio favorito del doctor.― ¡Ah, me rindo!-Toma el vaso y lo estrella contra la pared de la entrada al laboratorio. Justo entonces viene entrando Black Hat y apenas puede esquivar ese ataque incidental.

― ¡Ten más cuidado, animal!

― ¡Señor Black Hat! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería lastimarlo!-Junta las manos pidiendo disculpas.

―Aunque hubieras acertado, un intento tan patético como ese no me hubiera hecho ni cosquillas. Pero olvídalo Flug, tienes una puntería terrible.

―Lo siento señor, he estado trabajando con químicos todo el día. Pero aún no he encontrado la fórmula correcta, estoy algo desesperado.

―Me doy cuenta. No me sorprende, después de todo eres un subordinado inútil.-De nuevo palabras hirientes. Flug debe disimular como siempre que eso no lo lastimó.―Ya lárgate. Te quiero mañana a primera hora.

―S-sí, sí señor.-Flug limpia todo antes de marcharse. Marca su hora de salida, tarde como siempre, y Black Hat ni siquiera le paga esas horas extra.

Sube a su auto y se dirige a casa. Se sintió mal que Black Hat lo humillara pero en cierta forma no lo culpa pues tiene razón. Esas fórmulas debieron haber sido pan comido para él, sin embargo no pudo dominarlas. Hay algo más en su cabeza que le ocupa los pensamientos. Sabe que si nada salió bien el día de hoy es porque se distrajo recordando a la chica de ayer. No puede evitar recordarla cada momento. Su cerebro no maquina en otra cosa que no sea en Demencia. Cerebro Demente. Quiere verla otra vez, aunque sería mejor no hacerlo e irse a casa a dormir. Pero…olvídenlo. No está mal una visita rápida y decirle hola.

Pronto está en el mismo lugar en que ocurrieron los hechos. El semáforo sigue sin arreglarse, solo parpadea en rojo. Aparca el auto y camina al callejón sin salida. Mientras se acerca, no culparía a Demencia si de casualidad ella no está ahí. Tal vez sea una chica que se la pase rondando las calles y no en un solo punto. Además el tipo abusivo podría volver (y con compañía) por mucho que ella aseguró que ya no lo haría.

Hay viento fuerte esta noche. Se asoma con cautela al callejón y ve a Demencia hablando con otra amiga. Ambas chicas lo notan y Demencia le susurra algo a su compañera. Luego va y se acerca a Flug. Él se tensa.

―Hola ¿Tú otra vez, doctor?

―E-eh, sí, soy yo. Eh…hola Demencia.

― ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? Me alegra volverte a ver.

―G-gracias. A mi igual.-Ríe.―Sólo…sólo paso a saludar.

― ¿Es todo?-Sonríe como si no le creyera.

―B-bueno. También me preocupaba que estuvieras bien.

―Oh, lo estoy. Te lo dije, ese patán no va a volver.

―Lo sé, lo sé.-De pronto ya no sabe que más decirle, pero quiere decirle muchas cosas, no obstante de su boca no sale nada.

― Esta bien. Fue bueno verte, doctor.-Demencia piensa regresar al callejón pero al verla caminar Flug nota que su cuerpo tirita por el frio y la llama de nuevo, ella lo mira.

―Veo que estas temblando ¿Tienes frio?

―…Un poco, sí. Esto está muy congelado. Creo que no debí confiarme del clima.

― ¿No tienes un abrigo?-Ella lo niega.―Entonces…usa esto.-Flug se quita la bata y se la ofrece. Demencia la toma, se lo agradece y se la pone.―No será una prenda caliente pero al menos te cubrirá el pecho y los brazos.

―Que amable. Todo un caballero.-Dice ella poniéndosela. Flug se sonroja. Menos mal que con la oscuridad nadie lo nota.―Ummm Flug, creo que tu bata está un poco…

― ¿Pequeña?

―No, iba a decir mojada.

― ¿Mojada?

―De las axilas… ¿Sudas mucho?

Ahora el sonrojo de Flug se intensifica.― ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención!

― ¡Descuida! No hay problema. Sé que no es tu culpa.

―Es que el trabajo, y el calor…-Intenta excusarse.

―Lo sé, me lo imagino.-Dice ella.

―En serio quiero compensártelo.

―No es necesario, yo…

―Te…te invito un café.-Dice con determinación.

Demencia lo piensa unos segundos y se queda callada. Luego continua.―Ahora todos los negocios están cerrados.

―…En mi casa.-Dice luego de un rato. Al oír esto Demencia le sonríe con gratitud.― ¿Quieres subirte?-De nuevo le ofrece su auto y esta vez ella acepta. Se despide de su amiga y los dos marchan al apartamento de Flug. El complejo no será una maravilla, es pequeño pero acogedor.―Por favor, ponte cómoda. Mi casa es tu casa.

―Gracias.-Demencia toma asiento en el sillón mientras Flug va a hacer el café. En la mesita del centro Demencia ve varias versiones a escala de modelos de aviones, así igualmente algunos cuelgan del techo. Todo eso le parece muy tierno.―Coleccionas aviones.-Dice simpática.

―Oh…sí. De hecho algunos los hice yo.

― ¡No te creo, son divinos! Tienes mucha paciencia para esto. Por algo tienes doctorado.

―Pues gracias. Es mi hobby para mis ratos libres. Aunque estando con Black Hat nunca hay tiempos libres.-Va con dos tazas de café y una es para ella. Ambos empiezan a beber de manera educada.

― ¿Cómo es trabajar para Black Hat?-Pregunta ella.

―Es…es genial. Te da toda la libertad creativa que quieras. No hay límites para ello, aunque la mayoría del tiempo es trabajar bajo mucha presión. Y Black Hat no ha estado contento conmigo los últimos días. Le he fallado mucho.

―Aw, no creo que sea tu culpa. No es un trabajo fácil.-Se da la libertad de sobarle la espalda para darle confort y ánimos.―Creo que tienes agallas para trabajar con él. Si yo fuera tú, ya habría renunciado.

Flug le sonríe al oír sus palabras. Demencia es una chica genial. No lo desprestigia todo el tiempo como sus compañeros del colegio. No lo trata diferente por ser un villano cuando la mayoría de la gente desprecia al gremio de los malvados (y por lo cual Flug se ha perdido de oportunidades para crear amistades de su agrado); ella lo estima llamándole todo el tiempo por su título de doctor. Le agrada, es la primera vez que se siente realmente apreciado por alguien, por una chica tan linda como ella.

La atmosfera que se crea alrededor de ellos es agradable. Demencia va acercando su rostro al de él con cuidado. Flug sabe lo que va a pasar pero no sabe si realmente quiere que pase, o si debería detenerla, pero mientras piensa, Demencia ya ha colocado sus labios sobre los suyos, y es la primera vez que Flug da un beso. Es apenas un roce. Los labios de Demencia son tan suaves y a Flug le agrada ese contacto. Cierra los ojos. Sin darse cuenta él coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella y entonces Demencia empieza a guiar el beso para agilizarlo. Le coloca las manos sobre el cabello al fin de acercar más sus rostros.

Flug siente sus mejillas arder mientras Demencia le brinda un suave masaje a sus cabellos. Sin embargo algo en su interior le hace reaccionar y se aleja con cautela de ella.―Espera, espera…no sé si deberíamos…

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Te incomoda?

―No es eso…es que no sé si pueda, nunca he hecho esto antes…

― ¿En serio?

―No tienes que hacer esto.-Dice desviando la mirada.

Demencia sabe que Flug habla muy en serio pero eso no la desanima.―No te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte.-Se acerca de nuevo a fin que sus narices se toquen. Ella le mira a los ojos con dulzura y acaricia sus mejillas con delicadeza.―Eres muy lindo Flug. Apenas ayer me salvaste. Quisiera hacer algo para agradecértelo. Además es una forma de liberar tu estrés.

Sigue con el masaje en el cabello y Flug no puede hacer más que devolverle una mirada nublada por deseos de más. Con lo último que le queda para pensar coherentemente se dice a si mismo que tal vez todo se remitía a llegar a este punto. El ir a buscarla de nuevo, ofrecerle abrigo y después ofrecerle venir a su casa. Quizá inconscientemente él mismo deseaba que también esto pasara ¿Y para qué negarlo? Si admitía que Demencia le volvía loco no veía razón para decirle que no.

Demencia quiere ver el rostro de Flug sin sus goggles y se los hace hacia arriba para mirarle libremente.―Tus ojos son muy lindos tambien ¿Lo sabias?

―Soy un topo sin los goggles. La verdad tienen algo de aumento.-Dice apenado.

―Por ahora no los necesitas.-Dice antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Flug se deja besar nuevamente y ahora él también trata de no quedarse tan quieto en el beso. Saborea los labios de Demencia y después ella muerde con delicadeza los suyos. Eso a Flug le encanta y lo incita a continuar.―Eres hermosa.-Le dice apenas se separan un momento.

― ¿Quieres que sea aquí?-Pregunta Demencia melosamente.

Flug suspira contra los labios contrarios.―En mi habitación.-Se levantan del sillón y van presurosamente al cuarto del doctor. La estancia no deja de estar igualmente repleta de aviones a escala y planos regados aquí y allá. Se podría llamar el desastre de un nerd.

Flug pone a Demencia entre su propio cuerpo y el escritorio de su recamara. Con un solo movimiento de su brazo tira lo que está encima del mueble y al instante caen libros, mas planos, un montón de bolígrafos e incluso una taza vacía donde en la mañana se hubo servido café para despertar mejor. Demencia se ha sentado ahora que el espacio quedó libre y sigue besando al doctor mientras empieza a despojarlo de su bata hasta dejarla igualmente tirada en el suelo. Flug mientras tanto le brinda suaves caricias a las piernas enmalladas de la chica, que igualmente ya están alrededor de su cintura.

Demencia es quien empieza introduciendo su lengua entre los labios de Flug y comienza a envolver en círculos la lengua contraria. Ambos disfrutan la sensación y el sabor el otro durante ese maravilloso momento. Se toman de los rostros para volverlo tan profundo como sea posible. A Demencia le gusta sentir que Flug también quiere imitar sus movimientos para no quedar tan estático y dejarle a ella hacer todo. Y es más, aprecia demasiado que él en verdad lo intente a pesar de ser un novato en estos asuntos.―Vamos a la cama.-Dice ella sonriéndole seductoramente.

―Esta…-Ambos miran hacia el lugar donde Flug tiene su colchón pero Demencia apenas ha notado que la cama no está hecha. Todas las sabanas y cobijas están vueltas girones.―es un desastre.-Termina diciendo Flug con mucha pena.

― ¿Y qué? Al final la vamos a distender más.-Toma a Flug por el cuello de su playera y lo guía. Ella se tira sobre el colchón apresurada y deja que Flug quede sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento Flug no sabe qué hacer ahora. Sigue besando sus labios. Ambas bocas ya han quedado húmedas después de tanta interacción. Pasa a dejarle besos en el cuello, los cuales Demencia acepta con gusto y trata de darle a su amante el mayor espacio de piel posible.

Ella empieza a gemir y suspira cuando su piel se le pone de gallina. Esto es un incentivo y señal para Flug de que lo está haciendo bien y quiere continuar. Le da algunos chupetones succionando su piel y lamidas gentiles que combina dándole apenas intentos de mordidas, un roce de dientes, pues tampoco quiere lastimarla o causarle marcas muy notorias.

Demencia se suelta la cola de caballo para mayor comodidad. Deja su cabeza reposar libremente sobre las sabanas en lo que le permite a su amante irla despojando de sus prendas superiores. Demencia se queda sólo con el sostén y en ese momento vuelve a erguirse sobre la cama para dejar que Flug también se deshaga de el sin problemas.―Debo estar soñando.-Menciona Flug sin apartar la vista de los bellos atributos de su compañera.―Nunca pensé que esto sucedería en verdad.

―Deja de hablar, solo disfrútalo.-Responde ella. Le pone las manos sobre los hombros para indicarle que todo está bien, que puede proseguir. Las manos del doctor se encargan de recorrer la espalda de la chica en busca de aquel desabroche del sostén. Ella tiembla de escalofríos porque las manos del doctor aún siguen enguantadas en látex.

―Lo siento, tal vez deba…

―No, está bien. Me gusta cómo se siente.-Demencia sonríe mientras se quita la prenda que ya ha sido desajustada por Flug. El científico no puede apartar la vista de esa parte que ya está al descubierto ante sus ojos, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas sigue sin esfumarse. Ella hace que el doctor ponga ambas manos sobre sus senos y le dé un ligero masaje. Él lo hace con cautela, con demasiada pena, y a ella eso le parece en suma adorable. Sus pezones se yerguen ante el plastificado contacto con los guantes y gime en un tono bajo pero se nota que lo está disfrutando bastante. A su vez intenta despojar a Flug de su camiseta. En verdad es aficionado a los aviones pues hasta en esta propia prenda tiene el estampado de uno. Flug se deja hacer y no descuida las atenciones hacia Demencia. Ella nota que se relame los labios.―Adelante sé que quieres hacerlo.

― ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta al verse sacado de sus propios pensamientos.

Demencia gira los ojos y se sonríe. De verdad nunca había conocido a un hombre tan puro en su vida. Lo incita a que acerque su rostro y cuando sus senos están muy cerca, Flug capta el mensaje y comienza a lamerlos. Demencia echa su cabeza hacia atrás mientras suelta un jadeo. Es una sensación caliente. Ahí es cuando realmente comienza a sentirse asfixiada pero no quiere que el doctor se detenga. Ella continua masajeando los cabellos de Flug mientras lo mantiene cerca de sí.

A Flug se le escapan suspiros y jadeos intencionales que hacen la piel de Demencia vibrar, a lo que ella también responde con los mismos sonidos saliendo de su boca. A como puede se quita los zapatos porque quiere deshacerse de su medias y la falda.―A-ayúdame…-Le dice a Flug. Él detiene lo que está haciendo y se da cuenta de lo que ella quiere. El doctor sin apresurarse demasiado, le quita la falda. Esta desciende sobre las piernas de Demencia hasta tener el mismo destino que los zapatos.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta.

Ella suspira.―Estoy ansiosa. Me estoy sintiendo muy bien contigo.

― ¿Ah sí?-Él vuelve a besarla. Mientras están en eso, Flug también comienza a atender con un masaje superficial aquella zona tan íntima de la chica. Es tan cuidadoso y gentil que a Demencia le sorprende. El muchacho está tomando la iniciativa.

Ella gime y extiende un poco más la abertura de sus pernas para que Flug tenga más espacio.―Oh si, esto me encanta.-Señala. Se aferra aún más a los hombros de su amante. Sus mejillas ahora también están coloradas. Luego Demencia busca desabotonar los pantalones de Flug, a lo que él no pone resistencia porque de hecho él también trata de deshacerse de las medias de su chica.

La ropa interior también termina sobrando. Demencia le indica a Flug que tome asiento a la orilla de la cama mientras ahora ella procede a hincase en el suelo, acomodarse entre sus piernas y quedar frente a él. Antes de hacerlo toma una almohada en donde poder apoyar las rodillas. Flug cierra los ojos y disfruta de las nuevas sensaciones que la chica le hace sentir. Gime profundamente y comienzan a tener buena sincronía mientras están en ello. Así están un buen rato, sólo hasta que los papeles cambian, porque el doctor expresó querer experimentar el sexo oral en ella. No lo hace nada mal. Demencia de pronto suelta un grito tal vez demasiado alto que desconcierta a Fliug.― ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime?

―Estoy bien, Flug, descuida. Sólo…creo que estoy lista…

― ¿Lista?...Oh…entiendo…yo… ¡Rayos!

― ¿Qué pasa?

―…No tengo protección.

Demencia suelta una risita.―No te preocupes, traigo algunos condones conmigo, en los bolsillos de mi falda.-Flug busca la prenda entre todas las demás que han quedado regadas y cuando la encuentra comienza a buscar los dichosos preservativos. Los encuentra y toma uno. Cuando lo saca del empaque le da la espalda a su chica y empieza a colocárselo. Demencia quiere reírse más alto pero no quiere que Flug piense que se burla de él, así que mejor se contiene. Es que es tan tierno, como si aún a estas alturas quisiera algo de privacidad.

El doctor está listo y procede a buscar una buena posición. Demencia también busca su pose, acomodándose mejor sobre las almohadas.―Aquí voy.-Dice Flug.―Si te lastimo, por favor dímelo y me detendré.

―No digas eso, no me lastimaras.-Le brinda cuidadosa caricias a su rostro.―Sé que tendrás cuidado, yo estaré bien.-Flug asiente, aunque no puede evitar sentir nervios. Cuando está dentro de ella empieza a moverse lento, muy lento. Como si Demencia fuera de porcelana y no quisiera romperla. Ella lo alienta enredando de nuevo sus piernas sobre sus caderas para entrar más profundo, y le sonríe. A medida que los segundos pasan, Flug gana más confianza en sí mismo y comienza a ir más rápido. Todo se calienta en su cuerpo y empieza a sudar sin poder contenerlo. Demencia solo puede gemir imparablemente así como Flug. Todo es tan perfecto en ese momento. Logran acoplarse bien el uno al otro. Se complementan tan bien que no tardan en llegar al clímax.

Flug se siente cansado, casi soñoliento. Hace un último esfuerzo por levantarse e ir a desechar el condón. Cuando vuelve se tira sobre su cama casi olvidando que Demencia estaba a un lado de él.―Estoy exhausto.-Dice. O al menos eso es lo que la chica pudo entenderle.

Ambos con la respiración agitada intentan controlarla.―Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste bien, Flug.-Con sus caricias él no tarda en caer rendido ante el cansancio.

No es sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Flug es despertado nuevamente por los besos de Demencia sobre una de sus mejillas. Se talla los ojos y está algo confundido al ver tanta luz en su habitación. Nunca esta tan iluminado el día siempre que se levanta. Al principio tampoco sabe porque Demencia está ahí pero hace un esfuerzo por recordar lo que ocurrió anoche y cuando lo hace, se sonríe. Agradecía que ella no se hubiera ido aun aunque también entendería si así hubiera sido.―Buenos días.

―Buenos días Flug.

―Oye qué… ¿Qué hora es?

―Las ocho y media.

―Ocho y media… ¡¿Ocho y media?! ¡Llegare tarde al trabajo!-Corrió a recoger su ropa del suelo para vestirse. Ya no le alcanzaba a ponerse otras prendas, ni siquiera tomar un baño o desayunar. Tendría que escoger algo de la máquina expendedora de su laboratorio. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no fue despertado por su alarma.― ¡Ese maldito reloj ya no sirve! ¡Nunca lo oí!

― ¡Oh, sí funciona!-Dijo Demencia.―Yo sí lo oí y lo apagué.

― ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!

―Te veías tan tierno durmiendo, no quise despertarte.

― ¡No puedo llegar tarde! ¡Black Hat va a matarme!-Flug sale de la habitación echo un lio para correr hacia su auto y marcharse pero recuerda algo y regresa. Cuando vuelve a su cuarto Demencia ya tiene puesta su ropa interior en camino a vestirse también.― ¡Lo siento, olvide despedirme!-Saca algunos billetes de su cartera y se los extiende sin siquiera mirarla.― ¡Toma, espero sea suficiente!

Demencia toma el dinero pero mira a Flug sin entender.― ¿Por qué me das esto?

―Porque…-Flug se sorprende al oír esa pregunta.― ¿Cómo preguntas eso?

―No lo necesito.-Dice ella al devolverlo.―Te lo dije. Lo de anoche fue mi agradecimiento, no debes pagarme.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunta de manera crédula.

―Claro, ahora ve, no querrás enfadar a tu jefe.-Le acomoda el cuello de la bata y le da un beso que deja a Flug algo ido pero sobre todo más enamorado que nunca.

― ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

―Esta noche, cuando regreses, aun seguiré aquí.

Flug asiente con una gran sonrisa y procede a salir hacia su destino.

Mientras conduce, se pregunta si ahora ellos son algo, si Demencia dejará la vida en las calles y tal vez puedan vivir felices juntos. Cae en cuenta de que nunca le preguntó a Demencia su verdadero nombre, pero no importa, cuando él vuelva, ella estará ahí y podrá preguntarle todo. Tendrán una conversación para conocerse mejor. Él la llevará a cenar a algún restaurante. Será su primera cita y después de eso regresarán a amarse como la primera vez.

Cuando Flug vuelve a pasar por el lugar en que la conoció, sonríe tontamente por el simple hecho de notar que el semáforo ya funciona y está en luz verde.


End file.
